


"What's the password?"

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cartoonz is bad at negotiating, Fluff, M/M, but thatz okay, its kinda gay, ohm is a lil shit, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: "What's the password?""Password? What are you, seven?"





	

“What's the password?” 

Luke stares down at his boyfriend in bewilderment, having to take a second to process such an odd question. “What?” 

“What's the password, Luke? You can't come in if you don't know the password.” Ryan's voice comes from inside the pile of pillows and blankets, closely followed by quiet snickering. 

Luke crosses his arms, giving an impatient groan. “Ohm, it's a fucking  _ pillow fort _ .  And a shabby one, too!” 

“Hey,” Ryan giggles. “Don't be mad at me just because you don't know the password.”

Luke continues to stare down at the tiny opening in the fort, presumably the entrance, and then sighs. “I'm not mad that I don't know the password. I'm mad because you  have  a password in the first place.” 

Ryan peeks his head out to look up at Luke, a silly grin on his face. “I gotta keep intruders out! You know how this works, silly!”

“What are you, seven? What the fuck kinda pillow fort has a password?! What intruders?!” 

“You! You're an intruder, Cartoonz!” 

Luke is about to make some kind of comeback, but instead is cut off as Buddy trots past him and into the fort. His eyes widen as their dog curls up next to Ryan, and he nearly pokes a hole in the fort as he points at the dog accusingly. 

“Why doesn't he gotta tell you a damn password, huh?! What kind of bullshit is this?” 

Ryan giggles at the outburst. “Because dogs can't talk, Luke. I thought you knew this.” He then shuffles back into the pillow fort, and covers up the little entrance with a sheet so Luke can't see inside. “Come back when you know the password, okay?” 

Luke contemplates crawling inside anyways, but refrains from doing so out of fear of making the entire thing collapse. He was pretty sure Ryan would never forgive him if he knocked over this cute little fort. 

So Luke decides to go into the kitchen and find himself some kind of snack to munch on while coming up with a better plan. Much to his dismay, though, there's not much to snack on. Just some half empty bag of chips and some apple juice. 

It is then that Luke gets an idea. Why not go out and buy some food to bribe his boyfriend? Or… just get food, in general. Luke could really go for some gummy bears right now. 

“Hey, baby, I'm gonna run out and get a few things, okay? I'll be back,” Luke calls, already putting his shoes on. 

There was a small “okay” coming from somewhere within the depths of the pillow fort, and Luke couldn't help but chuckle at how happy Ryan sounded.

 

* * *

When he returns, it's with a few bags full of nothing but junk food. It was probably a bad idea, yeah, and maybe he would regret this when he gets back to working out, but… 

He just wanted in the fort. Luke has absolutely no idea what password Ryan is going on about, and he was positive that breaking in would result in bad things. 

Sitting back outside the pillow fort, Luke pulls out a bag of gummy bears and gives it a little shake. “Hey, Ryan, guess what I got you?”

There was a small moment of silence between the two, before Ryan pokes his head out again. “Is it dinner?” 

“No, no, you're not getting  that  lucky today. It's candy.” Luke watches with amusement as Ryan's eyes light up excitedly, a hand reaching out to grab the bag. 

“Ooh, for me? Give me, I want some gummy bears!” Ryan grins as he grasps at the bag, giving a little tug. 

“Not so fast, you greedy fuck. Let me in the pillow fort, then you get your gummy bears.” Luke gives Ryan a challenging look, holding onto the bag of candy firmly. 

Ryan thinks it over, then lets go of the bag and retreats back into the pillows. “On second thought, I don't think I want any gummy bears.” 

“Why not? I bought them just for you!” 

“I think you're just trying to bribe me, aren't you Luke? You're just upset because you don't know the password to get inside.” Ryan snickers knowingly, and the smug tone in his voice makes Luke feel a bit upset. 

“Well, yeah I'm upset! You won't even give me a hint!” Luke leans back against the wall behind him and groans in frustration. “All I wanna do is cuddle with my boyfriend like all the other happy gay couples, but no! You had to go be a dick and make up some dumb password that I can't figure out.” 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Luke pouting the best he could as Ryan watches him from the safety of the pillow fort. Eventually, though, Luke's silent pleading must've gotten to Ryan, for he sighs in defeat and speaks. 

“If you give me a kiss, you can come in. It's getting pretty lonely in here, anyways.” 

Luke has never crawled so fast in his life. He rushes over to Ryan as best he can, and smashes his lips against Ryan's. He could feel Ryan laugh into the kiss, a hand going out to hold them both steady. When they pull away, both of them breathless and grinning, they laugh. 

“Come on, come cuddle in the fort. I brought the laptop in here so we can watch movies,” Ryan explains, pulling him in. 

He's pushed down onto a pile of blankets and pillows, making for a surprisingly comfortable place to lay down. And Ryan snuggling up to his side only adds to the comfort of it all. 

Luke quietly presses a chaste kiss to Ryan's forehead, smiling at the way Ryan leans into the touch. They both let themselves get wrapped up in the movie playing on the laptop, neither of them caring that they left the snacks outside. 

He felt content sitting here with Ryan, and Luke wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 

 

* * *

“So… what  was  the password?” Luke can't help his curiosity- he had never learned the password to the pillow fort despite them both falling asleep in it.

Ryan looks at him, before giving a cheeky laugh. “Honestly? There was no password. I just wanted to fuck with you.”


End file.
